


Is It Real

by Killywillymilly19



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood, family, life, relationship, and stress could leave one hell of a dream. (One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Real

They glared at each other both angry with the other. Except the other eyes weren't puffy, the other had said hurtful words that cut deep into his heart. He had also said some regretful things, but too deep into the argument to care at the moment. He was sure his words cut deeply. Fights break out more and more between them. Both of them were covered in cuts and bruises from their early fight in the kitchen after Leo had tried to talk to Raph about what was wrong. Instead of an answer Leo was punched in his jaw which would have dislocated if he hadn't moved back a bit then all turn to chaos.   
  
Raph eyes flared with hatred. "Get the fuck out my way!"   
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Leo growled, preparing himself to fight. Something was wrong and he was going to figure it out one way or another. He watch Raph grind his teeth in frustration, muscles rip underneath the emerald skin.   
  
"I don't fuckin' love yo stupid ass!" Raph sneered in his face. His eyes widen in shock and took a step back as Raph continued, "Never have and who would?!"   
  
Leo eyes hardened with fire of his own. His hands curled up with boiling hatred, "bastard!" he hissed. Instead of punching Raph like he wanted to he walked away and out the lair. He eyes were starting to glaze and tears gathered at the corners of eyes, he refused to let them fall even though he was deeply hurt. The sewer walls felt like they were closing in on him. Breathing were coming out in gasp he needed to go topside for some air. Leo climbed shakily up when he reached the top he pushed off the manhole cover. he survived the area looking for anything that could hide a person or animal. When he found nothing he decided it was safe to come out. It felt like ten long minutes when he finally calm down from the adrenaline. He climbed the fire escape considering it safer than the ground.   
  
After making sure he was safe he sat down in the shadows leaning against a pole. Raph voiced echoed inside his head. Did he really mean it? Of course why else would he had said it, but he said some stuff too and didn't mean it. Uhh why couldn't something go easy just one time was all he wanted. "Great now I'm talking to myself." Leo mumbled   
  
"Looks like Leonardo is becoming crazy."  
  
Scared out his mind Leo eyes snapped open quickly. He was sure that he was alone. How the hell did he not hear him or sense him Leo chide himself. "Thought you were dead for good?" Leo said out loud he couldn't see who it was, but the voice he didn't miss.  
  
"Now is that anyway to say Hi to a friend." Shredder walked out of hiding   
  
Cation Leo walked out of the shadows. The shredder was dead he knew this for a fact. "You're not real" Leo told him backing away.  
  
Shredder laughed, "if I'm not real then tell me does this hurt."  
  
A tenja implanted into his shoulder shooting pain through his arm. "Ahh!" Leo yelped losing feeling in his arm. Out of nowhere he was surrounded by foot soldiers. "Secure him." Leo tried to fight his way out with only one arm, but eventually they his arms tied down on his sides and on his knees. Growling Leo struggled against the restrains. Feeling a hand under his chin Leo was forced to look up at Shredder.   
  
"Foolish child" Shredder stated slashing Leo cheek with another tenja. Blood dripped down his cheek, while Shredder stood a kicked him on his shell. Leo grunted wondering where the hell the foot army went. Trying to roll on his plastron Leo spread his legs to give him some leverage. He growled and tried to close his legs when he felt Shredder get between them. "Now Leonardo behave."  
  
He felt Shredder gauntlet press against his tight hole. Leo growls turn into pain whimpers. "Virgin tight hmm" Shredder purred near his ear in lust. Pushing in deeper Shredder squeezed the inside of his thigh, Leo shut his eyes trying to convince himself it could be worse. If like reading his mind Shredder took off his pants and pumped himself till he was hard.   
  
"No!" Leo shouted twisting and pushing away or trying to. His walls where overly stretched for a human. Trying not to look Leo thrashed as his face was gripped hard and was forced into a kiss. He kept his mouth closed, but the nails in the side of his jaws were force open he recoiled in disgust while Shredder tongue explored his mouth. When he finally pulled away Shredder gripped his thighs hard enough he knew he was gonna have bruises and thrusted in deeply.   
  
"Leonardo!"   
  
"Leo!"  
  
He shook his head not wanting to listen to anything Shredder had to say.  
  
"Leo, baby wake up!"  
  
That voice opening his eyes Leo looked up into his mates worried eyes. "Leo had me worried for a sec" Raph voice in relief. Looking around Leo noticed that they were in their bedroom and Shredder wasn't raping him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he had to know. "Do you love me?" he asked scared he'd be pushed away.  
  
"I love you more than anybody so don't let nobody tell you otherwise." Raph said hugging his mate as he cried. He will ask about the nightmare another time. Right now his mate needed him. 


End file.
